


Winter Break

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, I'll cover you homage, One Shot, Phinabella fluff, Rent adapatation, Rent homage, Rent tribute, Romantic Fluff, Winter Break, post act your age, restaurant in santa fe homage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: “Thank you Phineas, but I believe I will be the one singing this time. However, you and the others may chime in if you know the song.” He motioned the others to follow him, the four heading down a nearby stairwell to the subway. “New York City. Center of the universe. Times are shitty, but I am sure they cannot get worse. It is a comfort to know, when you are singing the hit the road blues…” he smirked. “That anywhere else you could possibly go after New York would be…”“A pleasure cruise!” Isabella chimed in.“Now we’re talking.” Phineas grinned, bounding into a nearby subway car.





	Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

> I've officially lost count of the number of revisions this thing has gone through. At this point, it has to be at least six or seven. Anyway, this story was originally set in my Baljeatles series, but ended up becoming a post Act Your Age everyone hanging out during Winter Break story. Hope you guys like it!

“Hey! What are you doing?!”

“Makin a movie.” Buford grinned from behind the camera. “Smile for Francis Ford Coppola.”

“Buford, I do not think she wants to be filmed…” Baljeet stated nervously.

“Yeah Buford,” Phineas added. “Not everyone wants to be famous or have their faces on a movie screen.”

“Famous? Is that what this is to you? Some kind of publicity stunt? Or am I nothing but a prop to you?”

“Aw come on! I’m an artist! I hafta make money somehow,” Buford grumbled. “Do ya have any idea how expensive film school is? I need a source of income."

“My life is not for you to record so you can make a name for yourself honey. It doesn’t work like that. Besides, this town’s full of wannabe artists.”

“He was just practicing,” Isabella said. “He didn’t mean to pry.”

“Fuck off.”

The four adults blinked as the woman walked off.

“Yeesh. What bug’s up her butt?” The former bully started at the looks his friends shot him. “What?”

“Buford, we know it is important for you to practice your craft, but—“

“It’s probably best to ask people if they’re okay with being filmed before you film them,” Phineas interrupted.

“Or use people you already know,” Isabella suggested. “Like us.”

“Oh yes. We can help you practice Buford,” Baljeet offered. “You do not need to use random strangers when you are first starting out.”

He seemed to think it over. After several seconds, he smirked at the Professor, lifting the camera to his face. “Okay Jeet, do somethin interestin.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno. Sing or somethin.”

The red head opened his mouth to sing, only for the man to hold a hand up, stopping him.

“Thank you Phineas, but I believe I will be the one singing this time. However, you and the others may chime in if you know the song.” He motioned the others to follow him, the four heading down a nearby stairwell to the subway. “New York City. Center of the universe. Times are shitty, but I am sure they cannot get worse. It is a comfort to know, when you are singing the hit the road blues…” he smirked. “That anywhere else you could possibly go after New York would be…”

“A pleasure cruise!” Isabella chimed in.

“Now we’re talking.” Phineas grinned, bounding into a nearby subway car. “Well I’m thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle. And I’m sick of grading papers that I know—“

“I believe that would be me and not you.” Baljeet smirked as he sat down, all four lurching as the subway sped down the tunnel.

The red head shrugged. “I’m shouting in my head I need a muzzle.”

“And all this misery does not pay me an adequate salary.”

“I know!” Isabella jumped up, grabbing onto the pole in front of her. “Let’s open up a restaurant in Santa Fe New Mexico!”

“Man, that’d be nice.” Buford drooled at the thought, pointing the camera at Baljeet.

“Oh yes, that is a good idea. We can leave this place to the roaches and mice.”

“Ya know, I think I saw a roach in our hotel room last night.”

Isabella and Baljeet shuddered. “Ew.”

“Thanks for the thought Buford.” Phineas winced. “Now I’m gonna be to scared to get out of bed and go to the bathroom tonight.”

“Let’s talk about something else.” Isabella turned to one of the men. “So Baljeet, you teach computer age philosophy now?”

He scoffed. “Yes. But my students would prefer to watch T.V on their phones.” He rolled his eyes. “America.”

Buford smiled. “Ya know, we could set up the restaurant and then run it full time during the summer or breaks. It might bring in some extra cash for us.”

“And it might last longer than Chez Platypus did,” Isabella pointed out.

“Nah. Chez Platypus is still doing well. Though setting up a new restaurant as a side project wouldn’t be a bad idea,” the red head mused. "Although we _would_ need someone to help run it during the school year..."

Baljeet jumped up, grabbing the pole next to Isabella, the two swinging around before grabbing the next ones, making their way along the subway car, singing in unison. “We’ll pack up all our junk and fly so far away. Devote ourselves to projects that sell—“

“We’ll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe and leave this cold Bohemian Hell.” Baljeet and Isabella made their way back down the length of the car, sitting on either side of Phineas.

“Does anyone know the way to Santa Fe?” Isabella asked.

Phineas smirked. “Just follow the tumbleweeds and prairie dogs.”

“Yeah…” The three spoke in unison, dissolving into laughter.

“So Buford, what do you think? Was that worthy of your filmmaking talents?” Baljeet asked.

“That was awesome Jeet!” The former bully smiled, playing back the video as the subway slowed to a stop. “It’s a little cheesy, but I dunno. Maybe I can turn it into a music video or somethin.”

“You should,” Isabella said as they exited the subway, heading for a nearby stairwell. “You could be a famous musical director one day.”

“And if you need help, you have a built in crew.” Phineas motioned to himself and the others as they emerged onto the street, blinking at the harsh sunlight. “So Baljeet, Buford, where you guys headed?”

“Thought we’d take a walk in Central Park. We're meeting Ferb and Nessa at the bar right?” Buford asked.

“Yeah. It’s only one and we're not meeting them until eight."

“Where are you two headed?” Baljeet asked.

“Well, since Isabella and I haven’t had any alone time in awhile, we thought we’d just take a walk.”

“Yeah. See the sights,” Isabella added.

“We shall leave the two of you then.” Baljeet motioned Buford to follow him, the two heading toward Central Park.

“Isabella…” Phineas grinned. “We’re finally alone.”

She returned the grin. “It’s about time. I love Buford and Baljeet, but I was beginning to think we’d never get any time to ourselves.”

“You can say that again.” He took his girlfriend’s hand in his, the two walking down the street. “You know Isabella, maybe once we've graduated from TSS, you and I could move in together. I’ll be your shelter and you can pay me with one thousand kisses.”

“Hmm…that’s a little steep,” she teased.

“Don’t worry Isabella.” He playfully winked at her. “Be my lover and I’ll cover you.”

“Well you know, once you open your door for me, I’ll have to be your tenant. Luckily, I don’t have a lot of baggage.” She cupped his face in her hand, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. “I think I can spare a few sweet kisses. As long as you’re there and you’re able to accept my payment.”

He laughed. “Who says you can’t buy love? Or at least rent it. Wait. Would this be a rent agreement or a lease agreement?” He smirked. “Or is it a new lease on life?”

Isabella laughed. “I don’t know. Maybe you should slip me on. I might be more of a blanket that can cover you.” She paused in thought. “Or a coat. Oh. Wait a minute.” Phineas raised a brow as his girlfriend pulled away, walking over to a street vendor selling clothes. “You need a coat, right?”

The red head nodded. "I left mine at the hotel." He blinked at his girlfriend. "Isabella, what are you doing?"

“I’m buying you a coat. Gotta keep my king warm.”

“King?” A light blush colored his face as she held a coat up to his back, slipping it over his shoulders. “Uh-well…” he smiled at the feel of the warm coat, watching as she paid the vendor. “Well, guess that makes you my queen then.”

"That's right."

The red head took her hand in his, the two walking down the street a ways before stopping. "Isabella, you didn't have to do that." His eyes searched hers. "I don't deserve you; all you do is give."

"Hush." She pressed two fingers to his lips. "You were shivering."

Phineas brushed a strand of hair from her face. “You know Isabella, the whole time we were growing up, I never dreamed of discovering something like this. This relationship with you is…” he faltered, trying to find the right words.

 She gave his hand a squeeze. “I know.”

The red head gently cupped her face in his hands, drawing her to him. The two exchanged several quick, chaste kisses, before resting their foreheads against each other.

"See Jeet? What'd I tell ya? They never got farther than the end of the block." The pair laughed, looking up. Standing in front of them were Buford and Baljeet, Buford aiming the camera at their faces. The future filmmaker grinned. "And that's a wrap." 

**Author's Note:**

> I love how there's this sweet, fluffy Phinabella moment one minute, then a crack by Buford the next. At one point, the Phinabella scene included a few scenes from the Christmas Bells song in the stage version of Rent, but it bogged the story down. However, there is an echo to it though.


End file.
